


I Can’t Help Where I Was Born

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Ben Solo discovers his alternate universe self is not exactly the most popular guy in the galaxy, for a variety of reasons.
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Kudos: 2





	I Can’t Help Where I Was Born

**Author's Note:**

> From the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Star Wars sequel trilogy, Ben Solo and Kylo Ren, mirror-verse (the one where Ben learns he's really a space Nazi in high-waisted pants)_

“Wait, wait, wait,” Ben says to the frantic little round orange BB unit in front of him, “I’m not gonna hurt- _ow_ , what was _that_ for?”

The droid, far from seeming sorry it had just zapped him, beeps and chatters almost too rapidly for him to follow, even if he _hadn’t_ been busy attempting to shake some feeling back into his electrocuted hand.

“I did _what_ \- oh come on, Chewie would _never_ shoot me - I’m sorry, I killed _how_ many people?” Ben says, knowing he’s chattering almost as unintelligibly as the droid but unable to stop, with the tale of the horrible crimes he’s apparently managed to commit pouring out of it (no wonder everyone he meets in this blasted galaxy seems to want to kill him), before it pauses for a moment and finishes with one last, shrill accusation, leaving him more confused than ever - “High-waisted pants?”


End file.
